Episode 3611 (25th October 1993)
Plot Kevin tries his best to be around when Joe is with Sally. He is annoyed by the way Joe monopolises Sally. He tells Joe that they've had enough of his problems. Sally is upset by his attitude. Denise is depressed about her financial situation. When she discovers Audrey used to run a salon, Denise offers her a partnership with a £3,000 investment. Audrey refuses, saying that Alf would never invest in it. Curly takes the credit for a wine promotion which Elaine Fenwick has set up. Mrs Rogers commends him. Des frames the photo of Derek in tennis rackets behind the Rovers' bar. Kevin tells Martin what Hazel Broughton said. Kevin is certain that Hazel was lying. Martin advises him to tell Sally. Derek enjoys seeing his photo up and jokes along with Des, putting a plastic spider in his beer. Des plays along but wishes that he'd never started the thing. Kevin intends to tell Sally but changes his mind when she thanks him for standing up for her against Joe. He knows that she loves him. Cast Regular cast *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Des Barnes - Philip Middlemiss *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson Guest cast *Joe Broughton - John Wheatley *Jonathan Broughton - Simon Richardson *Elaine Fenwick - Pippa Hinchley *Mrs Rogers - Jill Benedict Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and front room *The Kabin *MVB Motors *Denise's *Jim's Cafe *Bettabuy - Shop floor Notes *David Platt (Thomas Ormson) is credited but does not appear. *Audrey Roberts tells Denise Osbourne about the time she accidentally dyed Hilda Ogden's hair orange, referencing the events of Episode 2643 (30th July 1986). *''TV Times'' synopsis: How will Derek take Des’ latest joke? Kevin finally snaps over the Joe/Sally situation. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,470,000 viewers (2nd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 26th August 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting 29" from the middle of a Rovers scene in Part Two, where Deirdre Barlow and Emily Bishop bemoan their living situations and joke about swapping houses. The ITV3 repeat on 14th October 2019 reinstated the cut material, but contained a brief edit in an earlier scene in 13 Coronation Street to remove Kevin Webster shouting at Joe Broughton that he could not "give a toss" about his problems. Notable dialogue Deirdre Barlow: "Emily, it's times like this I'm glad I live where I do. I mean, suppose I had no job or I was stuck in a flat on me own somewhere? It might not be much round 'ere but at least I know everybody." Category:1993 episodes